The Final Journey To Wonderland Updated
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: What if Alice never left Wonderland.. Would the Hatter reveal his true feelings for her.  Previously uploaded onto my other channel.
1. A Surprise For The Hatter

***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**Song For The Story : Your Song - Moulin Rouge Version**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice peered around through the large leaves and looked on at the partially deserted tea party.

The table was covered in broken crockery and teacups, with vines snaking around the table legs. But Alice wasn't concentrating on the table itself, she was looking at the far chair, which had a figure slumped in it.

Alice stood still and stared at the person, whose head was resting on the table. It was the Hatter, his form shaking slightly which made the table quiver gently. His discarded top hat was lying next to him and she could hear the March Hare inside his house.

Suddenly the hatter moved and sat up. Even though she was far away she could see the tears pouring down his face, making his manic green eyes look bigger.

"Alice..oh Alice" he sobbed and rubbed his eyes. Alice tilted her head slightly and something caught her eye. The Cheshire Cat was floating beside him, gently patting his head.

"Tarrant? What's wrong?" he crooned and the Hatter looked up at him incredulously.

"What do you think Chessur? Alice has left" he moaned and slumped back towards the table.

"Oh Tarrant. You knew she had to leave. Living here wouldn't be healthy for her" the Cat muttered.

"Yes but she might have been happy. We could all have tea together and live together and she could learn to lo.." he trailed off and turned his head.

"Love you" the Cat finished his sentence and the Hatter nodded miserably. "I understand. You love her" he stated and floated to the other side of the Hatter.

"Yes.. So much" he confessed and Alice felt her heart leap and she knew what she had to do. Alice stepped forward into view and took a deep breath in.

"Hatter" she said loudly and they both looked up in surprise. The Hatter eyes widened and he started to smile.

"I love you too" she said and the Hatter sat up and started to walk across the table, knocking over any teapots that got in his way, his eyes transfixed on Alice's pale face.

"What are you doing back?" his whispered and stopped at the end of the table.

"I never left. I couldn't" she said and looked down towards the floor. There was silence and then the Hatter moved fast, sprinting off the table and grabbing Alice in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy" he whispered into her golden hair and Alice felt her eyes well up.

"So am I" she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him. She leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm home".


	2. The Night After Frabjous Day

***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alice"

The Hatter sat up in his warm bed, shaking his head slightly and rubbing his eyes. He can barely remember the dream, but he knew he needed the reassurance on one particular person.

He turned slightly and looked at the slim figure beside him. Alice's long hair was covering the pillow and spreading over her peaceful face.

He bent down and hesitantly brushed the stray ringlets from across her face. Alice stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hatter?" she asked and turned around facing him.

"What's wrong?" she muttered. He stared down at her, and couldn't remember when he had been this happy. Yesterday after Alice returned back to Wonderland, Alice and the Hatter had paid a short visit to the White Queen, as a grand party celebrating the Frabjous Day occurred. Alice and the Hatter were now sleeping in a small tower that overlooked the majestic garden.

"Nothing" he said and lay down. "I just had a bad dream" he muttered and stroked her arm. She smiled at him and wearily closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Hatter" she whispered and moved closer to him, curling up beside him. In a very normal gesture, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, my love" he whispered back and kissed her hair. Alice sighed and pressed her lips to his neck in a last moved before falling asleep.


	3. Alice and Hatter Return Home

***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Careful!" The Hatter said and steered Alice around past the post, which she was going to hit.

"Is it really necessary to close my eyes?" Alice said and gingerly held her arms in front of her trying to navigate her way through the darkness.

"Yes its completely necessary my dear!" he said and Alice felt him turn her sharply to the right.

"Okay…..OPEN" he declared and Alice opened her eyes.

She was standing in a large airy room with sunlight coming from small windows around the room. It was mainly occupied with a large working desk in the far right corner, which had various tools, and hat models situated on top of it.

There was also a cosy large bed with a patchwork quilt spread on the bed, and a massive marble chimney put next to it.

"Oh My Goodness! This is….absolutely stunning" Alice breathed and stroked the quilt with one finger.

"Oh fantastic! I hoped you would like it. See I have put my desk over here so I can work from home and I've put a bed for you and I…well us… to sleep in…and relax….and…and" he trailed off and coughed. Alice smiled privately and turned her hand and placed her hand on his face.

"Its lovely" she laughed and he relaxed, smiling as Alice stared around the room, visually intrigued.

"I'm glad" and they smiled in unison. Behind her the clock chimed five.

"We're late" he muttered and lazily looked at the clock.

"For a very important date?" she whispered and the Hatter bent down and kissed her slowly.

"Exactly" he said against her lips. They stood in the centre of the room for a long minute, until they heard some running footsteps.

"Duck" Alice guessed and they bent down at the exact moment the March Hare burst into the room and threw a teapot at them.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!"


End file.
